Atalaya Ibáñez-Malherbe
Atalaya Ibáñez-Malherbe Half-Demon/Witch When you own your breath, nobody can steal your peace. ~Author Unknown Atalaya Ibáñez-Malherbe Atalaya Ibáñez-Malherbe is a Half-Demon Witch of Spanish and Arabic ancestry. She was born March 9th at the stroke of midnight, in Majorca, Spain. Her mother Crescencia Ibáñez was a very wild, and very angry woman. She was also a witch, her powers were bound during childhood because of her many, many personality disorders. Crescencia still had an exorbitant amount of power and was able to break the spell placed on her. Atalaya's father is thought to be a man named Frantzisko. Frantzisko Malherbe and Crescencia Ibáñez are Atalaya's mother and father. Crescencia was a Witch, her powers were bound and she was never aware of her true potential. Frantzisko Malherbe was, he could see the bloodline in her family. Malherbe was a demon, and he "tricked" Crescencia's father into promising her hand to him. They were married and because of Crescencia's lack of power, the binding spell Malherbe was unaware of she was killed years before she was supposed to be. She died giving birth to her daughter. Atalaya's abilities were sealed when her mother died. The man Crescencia, and Atalaya knew as Frantzisko Malherbe is a Demon. He was born that way, and he will never die because of it. After seducing Atalaya's mother and impregnating her, he stayed around to raise his daughter for thirteen years. He killed Crescencia after his daughter was born, and told the girl she was abandoned. He was the only figure in her life, he was the only person to be her role mode. To show how good bad can be. When Frantzisko left her she was sad, for about an hour. He left her all the time. For exactly twenty-four hours she thought he would be back. Her mother Crescencia is nothing but a story, and face in the mirror to her. Atalaya has a strong resemblance to her late mother or so she has been told. Atalaya had a rough life with and without her Demonic father, and she loved it. He taught her how to absorb the negativity in the world, that she could then release by committing her own evil actions. She had no problem with these atrocities whatsoever. As a child, she had a very sickening fascination with blood. She loves to take lives it makes her feel powerful. She loves to steal it makes her feel invincible. Lying is second nature to her, and at times she forgets what the truth she believes about her life is. She is still completely unaware that she is a Half-Demon or a Witch. All she knows is that she likes to do bad things. Atalaya has never seen her father again, she has met men, and women that remind her of him. People that seem to know things about her life that they shouldn't know. Some of these people die at her hands. Having no trust in people, and no clear or obvious reason why she should. Atalaya tolerates absolutely everyone to a certain point. She always wins, and the world loses. Something precious too, never doubt that. She does not bend, and she does not break. When Atalaya says something, she means every word of it. She isn't sarcastic for the sake of making a smart remark. She isn't mean for the sake of fighting with who ever wants to challenge her. Atalaya is a dark soul. She will live and breath darkness, and never die because she is this way. Atalaya is her father's daughter, although she has no intentions to be like him. She does not want to breed only so that her "kind" can populate the Earth. She does not quite understand what her father's purpose was with her, all she knows is that he took good care of her when she had nothing. He provided her with the ability to provide for herself before her left her. Atalaya finds it hard to tolerate kindness, and sympathy, she greatly appreciates aggression and remorselessness. She let go of the majority of hope after her father left. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Half demon Category:Wizard Category:HadesDotter Category:Evil